Bleuette sans lendemain
by Beinganotherone
Summary: Ils ne savaient plus très bien comment ils en étaient arrivés là, chacun de leur côté de la route... A peine capable de se saluer de la main alors qu'ils avaient si longtemps marché l'un près de l'autre. Qu'était-il arrivé à leurs années ?


_Bonne année à toutes et tous ! Je vous souhaite des chemins bordés de roses et de jolies fleurs, des pantoufles d'émeraudes qui vous emmèneront là où vous le désirez le plus._

_Pour ma part, j'ai décidé de reprendre la plume en ce début d'année… Parce que je suis encore en vacances pour une dizaine d'heures et que je ne sais pas quand l'occasion se présentera de nouveau._

_Et puis parce que j'ai eu cette idée, ce matin. J'ai eu envie qu'on commence l'année par une bonne résolution : un peu de Jibbs. Même si la fin est…Vous verrez bien._

_Je vous préviens, c'est tout frais sorti de ma tête fatiguée. Ecrit en une petite heure. Bêta-readé par personne donc excusez par avance les éventuelles fautes…_

_Mais assez bavardé. Lisez, maintenant !_

_

* * *

  
_

**Une bleu-ette sans lendemain…**

**_Comment dire adieu à quelqu'un sans qui on n'imagine pas vivre? Je n'ai pas dit adieu. je n'ai rien dit du tout. Je me suis juste éloignée._**

_My blueberry night__. _

La première fois, ce n'était pas vraiment de l'amour. Ce n'était pas romantique. Ce n'était pas tout ce dont peut rêver une femme pour sa première fois avec un homme. Rien n'était parfait, il n'y avait ni bougies, ni roses. Aucun d'eux ne s'était mis sur son trente et un. Et aucun des deux n'avait envie de parler, de se dire des mots tendres…non. Ce n'était pas pour clore une soirée idyllique aux chandelles, ou pour sceller un amour passionnel. La première fois, ce fut brutal, presque violent. Un véritable carambolage de corps brûlants de désir et d'âmes torturées. La première fois, elle ne recherchait pas un prince charmant. Il ne recherchait pas une compagne. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était sentir l'afflux de sérotonines et d'endorphines dans leurs corps meurtris. Pour oublier…oublier ce qui s'était passé, ne plus avoir peur et honte. Ils étaient deux animaux. Ils allaient donc se comporter comme tels… Tuer, se nourrir, se terrer. S'aimer.

Elle avait frémit lorsqu'on lui avait tendu l'enveloppe grise contenant sa nouvelle identité et son billet d'avion. Désormais, elle n'était plus Jennifer Shepard, agent débutant, mais Jennifer Richis. Comme la célèbre rouquine de Suskind. La jeune épouse de Leroy Jethro Richis. Un frisson d'excitation l'avait parcourue… Une nouvelle vie commençait. Jen ne savait pas encore ce que l'on attendait d'elle exactement, mais elle était prête. Prête à tout. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Lui, savait bien que ce ne serait pas si facile. Qu'il allait se détester pour ce qui allait suivre. Qu'elle se détesterait, aussi. Mais il avait repoussé le problème aussi loin que possible, se contentant de regarder son visage radieux et ses yeux brillants. Il allait la laisser savourer son grand moment le plus longtemps possible. Ensuite… ensuite, il faudrait lui dire.

Ils avaient passé deux jours, coincés dans ce grenier sans air et poussiéreux. La Bleu-ette et l'Agent Spécial, en mission en Europe. Des bestioles diverses leur chatouillaient les mollets. Mais elle ne bronchait pas. Calquant son attitude sur celle de son partenaire, elle restait impassible. Malgré la chaleur, l'odeur de moisi qui la prenait à la gorge et la crainte d'être découverte au moindre faux pas, elle avait gardé son sang-froid. Tout contre elle, Jethro ne bougeait pas. Il fixait un point loin devant lui, l'esprit visiblement à milles lieux de cette mission qu'il semblait juger ennuyeuse. Ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle puisse savoir à quoi il pensait. Après tout, ils n'avaient fait que partager quelques enquêtes, à Washington, le temps d'une année. Un aller-retour à Berlin pour assurer la sécurité du Secnav. Elle ne savait quasiment rien de lui, mais elle l'admirait. Même s'il l'avait affublée de ce surnom idiot. Même s'il ne lui adressait quasiment jamais la parole, si ce n'était pour lui aboyer des ordres. Même s'il paraissait fuir son regard chaque fois qu'elle relevait les yeux vers lui comme si…elle lui faisait peur. Malgré tout, elle les appréciait, lui et ses manières cavalières. Sa galanterie un peu désuète, aussi.

Et, dans ce grenier, avec la peur qui lui nouait le ventre, elle appréciait sa compagnie silencieuse mais profondément rassurante. Aujourd'hui encore, Jenny classait cette planque sordide parmi les bons moments de sa carrière. Parce que –aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître- elle s'y était sentie bien…Protégée.

Il l'avait protégée aussi longtemps qu'il l'avait pu. Il avait essayé de lui épargner les détails peu reluisants de leur mission, en se chargeant seul du sale boulot. Mais elle l'avait harcelé de questions, de paroles…elle voulait tout savoir. Ne pas être mise sur la touche comme n'importe quelle bleuette incompétente. Elle avait déjà fait ses preuves sur le terrain et elle n'avait pas besoin d'un ange gardien. Au dîner, ce soir-là, il lui avait promis de tout lui dire sitôt qu'ils seraient montés. Et elle avait sourit, fière et impatiente. Mais pas lui. Un sentiment de honte l'avait envahi, laissant un goût amer à son dessert.

Jen se souvenait parfaitement de cette nuit-là. Lorsqu'ils étaient remontés dans leur chambre. Elle s'était assise au bord du lit qu'ils partageaient. Ou plutôt, qu'elle occupait. Gibbs n'y dormait presque jamais. A peine quelques heures aux petites lueurs du jour : le reste de la nuit elle l'entendait sortir discrètement, dès qu'il la pensait endormie. Il téléphonait à sa femme depuis le couloir. Stephanie. Il répétait son nom sur tous les tons, comme pour calmer une crise. Puis raccrochait. Et elle entendait ses pas s'éloigner, faisant craquer le bois du parquet du couloir. Et puis, vers trois heures du matin, il revenait s'étendre près d'elle, raide comme la justice. Avec, entre eux, l'épée du roi Marc. Comme s'il craignait de l'effleurer. De la toucher.

Et ce soir-là n'avait pas fait exception. Il avait disparu toute la nuit, la laissant s'énerver seule contre cet homme qui ne tenait pas ses promesses. Puis contre tout le corps des Marines. Contre tous les machos du NCIS qui n'arrivaient toujours pas à accepter qu'une femme entre dans leurs rangs. Et, enfin, contre la gente masculine dans son ensemble. Puis, alors qu'elle décidait si, oui ou non, Gibbs faisait partie de ces machos ; il était apparut. Epuisé, en sueur, et essoufflé, il avait du courir une bonne partie de la nuit. « Il faut qu'on parle. »

Gibbs se souvenait parfaitement de leur discussion, cette nuit-là. Des mots fatidiques qu'il avait prononcés, guettant leur impact sur le visage fin. Jenny portait seulement une nuisette de coton quasi-transparent, et il devait faire d'énormes efforts pour ne pas détailler les courbes parfaites qui se dessinaient sous le tissu. Elle n'avait pas bougé. Pas pleuré, ou crié. Elle était restée silencieuse un interminable moment puis avait relevé les yeux vers lui, planté son regard vert dans le sien et acquiescé. « Très bien. J'ai compris. Allons-y. » C'était tout. Elle s'était ensuite relevée, habillée, coiffée prestement et avait attrapé son arme. « Je suis prête. » Le Marine avait contracté les mâchoires. Elle ne savait pas encore.

Elle n'était pas prête. Personne ne pouvait être prêt à…ça. Même après des années, on ne s'y habituait pas. Mais cela, en Août 1996, elle ne pouvait pas le savoir. Elle pensait que ce serait un simple mauvais moment à passer, un de ceux auxquels on ne pouvait repenser sans se sentir un peu nauséeux, les premiers temps. Puis qu'on oubliait. Sauf qu'elle n'avait jamais oublié…Comment aurait-elle pu ? Comment aurait-elle pu oublier le visage de cet homme lorsqu'il avait vu le canon du Sig pointer vers lui ? Elle avait déjà vu ce regard dans les yeux d'animaux pris au piège. Le masque de peur, mêlé d'incrédulité, avait effacé le sourire charmeur de leur cible. Elle avait tremblé, hésité. Presse la détente, lui hurlait son cerveau. Vas-y. C'est maintenant. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle était tétanisée. Cet homme n'était pas un saint, loin de là. C'était une menace pour son pays. Leur pays qu'ils aimaient et avaient juré de protéger. Coûte que coûte. Pourtant ce n'était qu'un homme…et il avait une femme. Une femme qui dormait à quelques kilomètres de là, loin de s'imaginer qu'elle allait perdre son mari cette nuit. Dans son dos, elle sentait le regard bleu de son supérieur la transpercer comme un laser. Elle n'avait pas le droit de flancher. Pas le droit de le trahir. Alors, le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle avait visualisé une de ces cibles en carton noir sur lesquelles elle s'était entraînée des heures durant, corrigeant sa position sans relâche. Pour avoir le tir parfait. S'efforçant d'oublier le prénom de sa victime, Jenny avait fermé les yeux, un quart de seconde, et pressé un doigt tremblant sur la détente. Ce fut à peine un flash dans la ruelle, un léger bruit assourdi par le silencieux mais qui résonna à ses oreilles comme une bombe. L'instant d'après, il était mort. Et un peu d'elle aussi…

Un tir parfait. En plein cœur, net et sans bavure. Une fois de plus, Jen venait de le stupéfier. En la voyant hésiter, il pensait qu'elle allait flancher, le supplier de le faire à sa place. Mais non. Elle avait tiré. Regardé l'homme s'effondrer dans un bruit mat. Et était restée immobile, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi. Toutes les couleurs avaient désertées son visage, elle tremblait comme une feuille. Le Marine avait soigneusement effacé leurs dernières traces et attrapé sa partenaire par la taille. Ils ne pouvaient pas risquer de rester là une minute de plus. Sans un mot, il l'avait quasiment portée jusqu'à l'hôtel. Tentant d'ignorer les larmes silencieuses qui roulaient sur les joues pâles, il lui avait fait traverser les rues tranquilles. C'était une nuit magnifique, étoilée et fraîche. Une brise légère s'était levée depuis la mer et apportait une douce odeur iodée à leurs narines. Il avait envie de s'arrêter sur le port, d'attendre le retour des bateaux de pêche dans quelques heures. Mais il devait d'abord la ramener à la chambre.

Le reste de la nuit était un peu flou, à peine quelques bribes de souvenirs. Jethro qui l'allongeait doucement, une envie de vomir, une porte qui claquait et elle s'était retrouvée seule dans le grand lit. Une fois de plus. Elle ne pensait plus à rien, ne respirait plus. Un trou noir. Plus tard, elle avait appris qu'en médecine on appelait cela la sidération. 'Un anéantissement des forces vitales caractérisé par un arrêt de la respiration et un état de mort apparente.' Cela survenait lorsque la douleur était trop forte pour que le cerveau puisse l'enregistrer… Il s'éteignait d'un seul coup, comme le ferait un ordinateur surchargé. Jenny ne savait plus exactement combien de temps elle était restée, ainsi, prostrée, imperméable à tout ce qui l'entourait. Ne voyant ni le soleil qui se levait doucement sur la Méditerranée, ni les ruelles qui s'animaient. Puis, petit à petit, les sensations étaient revenues dans ses membres engourdis. La douleur. La nausée, aussi. Elle s'était précipitée aux toilettes pour vomir. Vomir toute cette tragique nuit. Elle n'osait même plus se regarder dans la glace. Elle se sentait si sale…

Gibbs s'était assis sur une bite d'amarrage, un café dans une main. Il regardait les pêcheurs décharger le fruit d'une longue nuit d'insomnie. L'odeur de poisson avait envahi tout le port et les premiers vendeurs à la criée faisaient leurs vocalises. Un nuage de mouettes planait au dessus de sa tête, criant et riant comme si elles se moquaient de lui. Lui et ses états d'âmes. Ils n'avaient fait que leur boulot. Ce type était un danger, il fallait l'éliminer. Point. Il l'avait fait des centaines de fois, lorsqu'il était sniper et ce n'était pas le visage de leur victime qui le torturait à cet instant précis, mais celui de Jenny. Il avait vu la petite étincelle de confiance s'éteindre dans les yeux verts. Elle ne serait plus jamais la même, elle ne ferait plus jamais confiance à personne ; parce qu'elle savait, désormais. Que n'importe qui pourrait, un jour, la surprendre dans une ruelle et que tout serait fini. Et parce qu'elle avait tué un homme, sans défense. Il n'y avait même pas eu de sommations. Ils ne lui avaient aucune chance de s'en sortir. Après l'avoir traqué pendant des semaines, ils l'avaient abattu aussi simplement qu'un bonjour. Comme deux animaux fondant sur leur proie.

Le Marine passa une main sur son visage, épuisé soudain, et soupira. Il ferait mieux de rentrer. Il allait bien falloir affronter le regard perdu de Jenny, un jour ou l'autre.

Il l'avait retrouvé assise dans le bac à douche, sous un jet d'eau glacée. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de se déshabiller et l'eau avait détrempé ses vêtements, au point de les rendre transparents, et lui dégoulinait dans le cou, les cheveux, la faisant grelotter. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues, il pouvait les voir luire à la lueur blafarde de l'ampoule. Sans un mot, il referma le robinet et la souleva par les aisselles pour la sortir de là. Alors qu'il cherchait une serviette, à tâtons, elle s'agrippa à lui, dans une étreinte désespérée. Tremblante, elle se serrait contre lui avec une force surprenante. Elle lui emprisonnait la nuque de ses bras, comme pour le défier de reculer alors qu'ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre. « S'il te plaît, Jethro…S'il te plaît… » Il n'avait pas besoin de demander ce qu'elle voulait, il pouvait le lire dans ses yeux. Troublé, Gibbs tenta de reculer. Il ne devait pas céder. Elle regretterait demain matin, et elle lui en voudrait. Il y avait la règle n°12, aussi. Il était marié. L'espace d'un instant, il songea que ces arguments ne devraient pas venir dans cet ordre…

Elle vint poser son front sur celui de son partenaire ; si près qu'elle voyait son propre reflet dans les iris bleus océan. Sans trop savoir ce qu'elle faisait, Jen glissa ses bras autour de la taille musclée et l'attira à elle. Leurs lèvres fusionnèrent en un baiser passionné, les laissant à bout de souffle. Des années plus tard, en y repensant, elle continuerait à se demander lequel des deux avait pris l'initiative.

La Marine se recula légèrement, effrayé par la force de son propre désir. Celui-ci montait comme une vague géante et menaçait de le coucher sur Jen d'une seconde à l'autre. «Reste, quémanda-t-elle. Ne me laisse pas. » Il déglutit péniblement ; son alarme personnelle venait de se déclencher, lui hurlant de bouger tout de suite. De s'écarter d'elle avant de commettre l'irréparable. « Je…

- S'il te plaît ? » Franchement, comment pouvait-il résister à un regard pareil ? Balayant tous les arguments, il la porta jusqu'au grand lit…

« Fais-moi l'amour, s'il te plaît… »Supplia-t-elle. Une fraction de seconde, elle songea qu'il méritait mieux que cette supplique désespérée. Qu'elle passait peut-être à côté de quelque chose de plus…'noble'. Le sentiment qu'elle faisait une erreur flotta dans son esprit. Puis il lui ôta doucement ses vêtements trempés, ses mains tièdes et bronzées traçant d'improbables arabesques sur sa peau laiteuse et il ne fut plus question d'autre chose que lui. Qu'eux. Ce fut comme une décharge éléctrique dans son cerveau embrumé, une délicieuse douleur qui la parcourut de haut en bas et puis un trou noir. Elle lutta vaguement, pour le principe, puis se laissa engloutir avec gratitude par l'obscurité rassurante.

Gibbs roula doucement sur le côté et regarda son amante, endormie finalement. Il avait fait une énorme erreur. C'était juste…arrivé. Et maintenant il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour.

Il sourit tout de même en repensant à leurs ébats passionnés, à ce qu'elle lui avait murmuré sous l'afflux de sérotonines et d'endorphines. A ce qu'il avait répondu. Ils étaient seuls au monde, dans cette espèce de bulle particulière qu'est une mission sous couverture. Jouer les heureux couples… il savait que, tôt ou tard, ils en arriveraient là. Il avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas y penser, ne pas se soumettre à la tentation. Mais il n'était qu'un homme. Et Jenny était séduisante. C'était inévitable. Ce n'est pas vraiment qu'il regrettait, c'était…il aurait préféré que les choses se passent différemment. Il sentait que cela aurait pu se passer différemment. Avec elle. Il aurait voulu mieux que cet espèce de besoin quasi-animal…

Jenny ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard bleu, embrumé. Jethro était encore plongé dans ces abîmes de pensées qui le rendaient si distant… Elle se sentait bizarre. Comme si elle se réveillait après une soirée trop alcoolisée…sans la gueule de bois. Et sans le passage gênant sur 'qui est ce mec, à côté ? Et où sont mes vêtements ?'. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce qui était arrivé. Elle s'était jetée sur lui, sans pudeur, sans aucune retenue. Et elle l'avait supplié. Mon dieu. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ? Jen inspira profondément pour se calmer et reprit les choses, posément.

Elle se sentait mal, il était là... Elle avait eu un moment de faiblesse, ce n'était pas grand-chose. Il y aurait une gêne quelques jours et les choses se tasseraient. Il allait retrouver sa femme et elle… et bien, elle se concentrerait sur sa carrière puis elle oublierait. Ils étaient adultes, après tout. Ils pouvaient gérer ça. Cela ne signifiait rien du tout. Rien du tout. Avec un sourire, elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. « Merci. » Lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille avant de ramasser ses vêtements et de filer vers la salle de bain.

« Merci. » Ce fut tout ce qu'il entendit, ce matin-là. Et, avant d'avoir pu la retenir, il l'avait vu se diriger vers la salle de bain, comme si de rien était. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Alors, il avait haussé les épaules. Tant pis. Ou tant mieux. Il ne le saurait sans doute jamais.

De cette nuit-là, ils ne reparlèrent jamais. Reprirent leur mission : ils formaient un beau duo, une équipe performante. On s'accordait en haut lieu à dire que Jen était prometteuse, qu'elle irait loin. Si loin, qu'il le devinait déjà, il ne pourrait pas la suivre. Alors à quoi bon ? Si cela s'était su à Washington…on les aurait séparés. Et il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Il ne voulait pas d'autre équipière qu'elle. Tant pis si cela impliquait de devoir passer les nuits dehors, à courir pour effacer l'image de son corps nu plaqué contre le sien, son odeur musquée, la douceur de sa peau pâle… Il pourrait vivre avec ça. Tant qu'il pouvait la regarder dormir. L'écouter parler.

A quoi bon reparler de cet instant d'égarement ? Cela ne pourrait que nuire à sa carrière future. L'image de celle 'qui couche avec son supérieur' lui collerait à la peau pour toujours. C'était déjà tellement difficile de se faire respecter en tant que femme, dans ce monde si brutal et machiste. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on sache qu'un soir, elle avait faibli. Qu'elle s'était comportée comme…une fille.

Si quelqu'un venait à l'apprendre, on les séparerait immédiatement. Et ils étaient doués, tous les deux, alors pourquoi changer une équipe qui gagne, pour un seul moment de faiblesse ? Jethro avait encore tant de choses à lui apprendre…

Elle apprenait vite. Très vite. Il n'avait jamais besoin de se répéter, de réexpliquer ni même d'expliquer tout court. Jen l'observait, et refaisait chacun de ses gestes à l'identique. Chaque jour, il s'étonnait un peu plus de découvrir une de ses expressions sur le visage de la jeune femme. Ses intonations dans la voix féminine. Elle se nourrissait de lui, comme une sangsue. Un vampire. Parfois, il avait le sentiment qu'elle se servait de lui. Mais quelque chose, un il-ne-savait-trop-quoi, le poussait à chasser cette idée. Il n'y avait pas que cela, il en était sûr. Après tout, n'était-ce pas dans ses bras qu'elle venait se réfugier lorsque les visages de leurs victimes venaient la hanter ? N'était-ce pas à lui qu'elle confiait ses angoisses ? Ses rêves ? Et c'était bien à elle qu'il confiait sa vie, missions après missions. Tout cela n'était pas seulement le fruit de pulsions animales…

Une nuit, elle s'était réveillée en sursaut, couverte de sueur à cause d'un monstre dont elle avait déjà oublié l'apparence. Il ne lui restait que cette peur qui collait à la peau, les battements erratiques de son cœur…Jen avait ouvert les yeux, cherchant un point familier auquel s'ancrer pour ne pas sombrer dans la panique. Et elle l'avait vu : son visage. Gibbs avait tiré une chaise au bord du lit, et il la regardait dormir. Leurs regards s'étaient croisés, le et elle avait compris…

Leur accord tacite ne tenait plus. Ils n'étaient plus simplement des collègues, la tendresse était née. La complicité aussi. Une main sur l'épaule, un baiser sur le front, deux bras musclés pour se réfugier quand elle avait l'impression de couler à pic. Deux yeux bleus qui lui souriaient gentiment lorsqu'elle avait envie de renoncer… Jenny avait compris que les choses étaient rarement aussi simples qu'on le voudrait. Qu'il y avait toujours des conséquences lorsqu'on posait un pied sur la terre inconnue des sentiments. Toujours.

La deuxième fois, ce fut lui qui prit l'initiative. Elle s'était réveillée une nuit, les yeux pleins de peur. Et l'avait surpris en train de la regarder dormir. Dormir ne lui procurait jamais beaucoup de repos, à peine avait il fermé les paupières que les fantômes du passé se bousculaient et le tourmentaient sans relâche. Il finissait toujours pas se réveiller au bout de quelques heures, en sueur, le cœur battant et surtout, épuisé. Alors Gibbs avait tout simplement arrêté d'aller se coucher. Il se contentait de fermer les yeux lorsque la fatigue devenait trop grande et sombrait dans un sommeil sans rêve pour une heure ou deux, sur une chaise. Un banc. Rapidement, il s'était avéré que regarder quelqu'un dormir était mille fois plus reposant que d'essayer de dormir lui-même. Il connaissait tout du sommeil de sa partenaire, depuis la façon dont ses yeux papillonnaient lorsqu'elle faisait des cauchemars jusqu'aux petits soupirs qu'elle poussait avant de se réveiller. Il aimait la façon dont ses yeux brillaient au saut du lit, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se maquiller. Il aimait son air embrumé tant qu'elle n'avait pas bu son café.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait pris en flagrant délit de voyeurisme, Jen n'avait rien dit. Pas bougé. Pas crié. Elle s'était contentée de le fixer en silence, les yeux écarquillés. Alors, il avait tendu la main pour lui caresser la joue…

Il lui avait caressé la joue. Doucement, tendrement. Elle avait voulu bouger, s'écarter. Mais au lieu de ça, elle n'avait pas pu retenir un sourire de bien-être. Un léger soupir. Et quand il s'était penché pour l'embrasser, elle avait fermé les yeux et savouré le sentiment de plénitude qui l'envahissait. « Viens. » Avait-elle soufflé, en soulevant le drap qui la recouvrait. « Viens près de moi. » Il avait souri en se glissant dans le lit. Et s'était serré contre elle. Lorsque Jenny s'était de nouveau réveillée, quelques heures plus tard, Gibbs serrait sa taille de son bras tandis que leurs jambes s'étaient mêlées,comme si elles ne voulaient jamais être séparé était prise au piège, et pourtant elle ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de sourire.

Cette fois-ci, ils avaient pris leur temps. Découvrant le corps de l'autre avec méthode, douceur. Il la voulait toute entière. Leurs regards brûlants de désir se croisèrent, ils échangèrent un sourire qui signait la naissance d'une relation différente. Compliquée. Et vraisemblablement douloureuse. Pourtant, ni l'un l'autre ne songea à stopper le train. Ils avaient trop à faire…

Un peu plus tard, lorsqu'elle avait fini par s'endormir, dans les draps imprégnés de leurs odeurs mêlées, le Marine avait emprisonné la jeune femme dans ses bras pour s'assurer qu'elle ne filerait pas sitôt réveillée. Et il s'était endormi, un sourire aux lèvres. Paisible, enfin.

Il l'avait emmenée au restaurant, se balader dans les calanques et ils avaient parlé. Echangé des souvenirs d'enquêtes. Quelques confidences, reculant prudemment lorsqu'ils approchaient d'aveux trop personnels. Lentement, il apprenait à la connaître. Et il l'appréciait d'autant plus. Elle était têtue, bornée, et agaçante. Elle voulait toujours avoir raison. Mais il y avait autre chose…un secret qu'elle taisait. Il la respectait pour ça. Pour ce secret qu'elle savait si bien garder. Pas une seule fois, elle n'avait paru sur le point de craquer. Pas une seule fois, elle ne s'était trahie. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas si facile…il était bien placé pour le savoir. Un secret ça vous étouffe, ça vous empêche de respirer et mille fois par jour, vous brûlez d'envie de le confier à quelqu'un. Ne serait-ce que pour se sentir mieux, quelques secondes. Mais il ne faut pas céder à la tentation. Jamais. Et Jenny tenait bon.

C'était comme dans un rêve, comme dans les contes de fées. Jethro se révélait être un homme charmant, attentionné et un compagnon parfait. Il anticipait le moindre de ses désirs comme s'il lisait en elle. Et elle apprenait à mieux le connaître. A ne pas l'interroger sur ce qui le tenait éveillé la nuit. Lorsqu'il se fermait, elle se contentait de venir se glisser contre lui, de masser ses muscles noués par l'angoisse. Elle ne disait rien, ne posait pas de questions. Elle était simplement là, tout près. Tout comme il était là, quand elle avait besoin de lui. Chacun à leur manière, ils prenaient soin l'un de l'autre. Parce qu'ils n'avaient personne d'autre.

Aujourd'hui, chacun de leur côté, ils y repensaient. A Marseille, Paris, Londres…leurs nuits, leurs repas, ce couple si parfait sur lequel on se retournait dans la rue. Tous les deux en étaient venus à la conclusion que c'était bel et bien terminé, cette fois-ci. Qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus y avoir de Jenny et Jethro.

« Je ne t'ai jamais menti, murmura-t-elle un soir de nostalgie, je t'aimais vraiment. » Il ne dira rien, autorisant juste son regard bleu à se troubler légèrement quand elle poursuivra. « C'est juste que…je ne sais pas quand cela a cessé d'être suffisant… » Il lui prendra la main. Serrera doucement ses doigts. Et ce sera suffisant. Pour le moment…

_J'ai mis presque un an à arriver ici, finalement c'était pas si dur de traverser la rue, tout dépend qui vous attend sur le trottoir d'en face._

_My blueberry night. _

**FIN**

**A vous les studios !  
**


End file.
